The objectives of the project are: To provide, in an innovative manner, mental health services for children whose emotional and mental difficulties are so severe that they interfere with their development and functioning. These are children who otherwise would not use clinics or other mental health facilities. It will be achieved through the direct influence of a teacher therapist working with a small group in individual interviews and through the dynamics of the group. The project will operate in 4 day care centers. To demonstrate by careful assessment the factors which contribute to the success of the therapeutic program as a method for mental health intervention. This will permit the clarification of the method and thereby encourage replication of the program. Some of the factors are (1) the readiness of a day care center to initiate such programs; (2) the appropriate methods and criteria for selection of both teachers and children; (3) effective therapeutic techniques including individual interviews, interaction among group members and between them and other day care children; (4) necessary interplay between regular day care and therapeutic staff. To evaluate by subjective clinical evidence and testimony of experts the effectiveness of the program for the purpose of replication. To disseminate information on the methodology and findings of the program by publication and distribution of a final report, by regular lectures in existing educational and training program directed to mental health and early childhood education staff, and by a special workshop program for similar groups. To demonstrate to staff of the day care centers the usefulness of such a program so that they will be more sensitive to mental health factors and be willing to continue such projects in their program.